Come What May
by beneathclouds
Summary: Edward couldn't resist himself in attacking another human, again. Will anyone stop him before the damage is done?
1. Resisting

**This is my first fanfiction :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the Characters, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**Alice's POV**

I was starring at my Prey just a few hundred feet away from me. I was really thirsty. I was out hunting with Jasper. He was by the river hunting two Elks.

My prey moved, and my instincts reacted, I was already on top of my Prey, before, I gave it another thought of attacking. The blood was warm and wet, I was satisfied.

I got up, smoothly and decided to go to Jasper, who was attacking another Elk.

That's when I froze, many flicks of scenes came across my mind, An unfamiliar girl was running through the woods, Edward was out hunting, she trips and her face is covered in blood, Edward spots her and in no time without thinking about the consequences of his actions he attacks her.

Before, the flicks were over I saw Jasper running towards me, his face was satisfied and confused as to why I was standing still. But, the look in my eyes, gave it out, Just a second he understood what was going on..I was having a vision.

"Alice love, what'd you see?" He asked, concerned.

A mixture of calmness overwhelmed me, I knew he was using his power on me. I was worried, Edward would never disobey Carlisle.

"Sweetie.." Jasper whispered, while touching my cheek softly.

"I saw Edward attacking this girl who was severely hurt in the woods" I whispered. Thinking about the consequences, should I warn Edward? Of course, I should. He wouldn't live with himself if he ever killed another human, again.

I closed my eyes, repeating the vision again.

"Should we warn the others?" He asked, worried.

I opened my eyes, and look at Jasper who was waiting for me to answer.

"Yes, we should. Let's go"

He grabbed my hand and we ran towards the house.

**Bella's POV**

I ran aimlessly around the woods. I felt the heat of the sun on my back as I ran faster than ever. I felt the ground shift under me as I tripped over thick growing roots of an enormous tree nearby. My arms, knees, and elbows were covered with dirt. I didn't bother in pausing to catch my breath. I tried to get up but I shrieked in pain, My left ankle was aching. I still groveled on my knees. I couldn't bare the pain, I started to feel lightheaded.

I was alone in the woods. I wanted to stay here for now. I laid on my back looking up at the sky as I closed my eyes. I listened carefully at the sound of the leaves whooshing and the birds silently chirping from afar. My eyes fluttered open when I listened to footsteps walking closer. I looked around hesitating, nobody was there.

I took a deep breath as I got up, wincing at the pain. I wiped my forehead from the sweat.. I gasped. It wasn't sweat it was blood!

I suddenly, heard a growl. I looked around to see where the noise came from.. That's when I spotted _him_.

He didn't look human, his face looked sinister like. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run.. My legs wouldn't move, they just wobbled in fear.

**Alice's POV**

"Carlisle! Esme! Emmett! Rosalie! Edward! Come down, Please!" I shouted.

They all came down quickly, confusion locked on all their expression, but, Where was Edward?

"What's wrong, Alice?" Carlisle asked. Before, I could answer "Where's Edward?" I asked, impatient.

"He's out hunting" Esme answered, concerned.

That's when, I froze..

_We only had 3 minutes to save her!_

"We need to find Edward, NOW! Before he hurts her!" I dashed out of the house before I could even finish my sentence.

**Edward's POV**

I heard a slight cringe from a far. My body froze; I wasn't alone in the woods. I felt a sudden presence nearby. It wasn't my kind, it was a human. I spotted the human girl, whose face was frightened and in pain.

I wanted to help her.. That's when her scent hit me.

I never doubted my ability to face difficulty, until this exact moment. I had the urge to feast in her delectable blood. There was nothing that could stop me, my instincts took over. The monster within me growled. I met her eyes, full of fear. I couldn't resist.. I was going to disappoint my entire family, but I couldn't resist. I went in for the attack..

**Alice's POV**

I only had mere seconds. I had to stop him! _Edward, don't do this! Think about Carlisle, think about the poor girl's family and their lost when they find out their daughter is dead! Edward, you're not a monster!_ I continued to shout this repeatedly inside my head, I know he would hear me. He had too.

* * *

**Please, Review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Regret

**Edward's POV**

As I lunged myself at the human, Alice's body slammed into mines, holding me tightly. I couldn't fight her off. I noticed as Alice lunged at me, she pushed the girl right into the tree. I heard something crack, A rib? More blood continued to stream down her cheek to her neck. The same exact place where I was planning to sink my razor sharp teeth into. She was unconscious.

Everything went to hell that afternoon for me..

**Alice's POV**

I was with Jasper in our bedroom; I was pacing back and forth in front of him, while, he laid on our bed, starring at me.

I tried looking at Edward's future to see if the human girl was in it, if she eventually figures out what we are, but, I came to nothing. I closed my eyes, and tried again, still pacing. I saw the girl at school tomorrow, the same school we were just transferred too...that was about it. My conclusion came to nothing. We all have to be prepared for what's coming towards us tomorrow. My pacing began slowing, until, I bumped into Jasper's chest. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled at me, and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry, love. We'll wait and see what happens" He said, as a mixture of love and calmness whipped over me.

"Thank you" I whispered. _I really needed that._

**Edward's POV**

_Honey, are you okay?_ Esme thought as I walked into the house. I faintly heard the girl's heart beat coming from upstairs. The sound of her blood pumping through her veins in a rush made my throat rupture in thirst. I bawled up my fists, as I looked down to Esme, I nodded slightly and rushed upstairs to see Alice.

She was waiting for me outside of the guest room where the girl was sleeping.

"How long?" I asked through my teeth, holding my breath.

"About 8 minutes.. Carlisle called her father to come and pick her up. He was grateful that we found her.." She whispered.

I simply sighed and went to the basement. I started to stoke the keys on my piano.. Suddenly I found myself playing for hours.

_Edward, Isabella left. You can come out now.._ Alice thought.

So, _Isabella_ was her name... I was being a coward hiding in the basement from a fragile human.

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, are you going to tell Edward?" Jasper whispered by my side as we sat on the couch in our room.

I replayed the vision inside my head. I had to tell him, for the sake of him and our family.

I heard someone gasp. It was Edward! He slammed the door opened "It can't be true!" He shouted.

I looked at Jasper, and he nodded, and used his powers to calm him down.

"I was going to tell you, Edward" I murmured.

"Edward, Alice's visions are objective and you know that, the future can always change. We don't know if this is really going to happen. Alice was going to tell you, just not this way.." Jasper interjected. I smiled at him.

I looked at Edward; his expression was full of regret.

His eyes tighten. "We'll be seeing _her_ tomorrow?" He asked.

_Yes._ I thought.

He had already ran out the door before I could finish.


End file.
